Finding my way
by Loveyapansycakes
Summary: Tris has two brothers, Zeke and Uriah Pedrad. But what happens when she has been away from her family for five years due to special treatment for cancer. Though once she comes back will she be accepted into her brothers group of friends? Will her cancer come back? FOURTRIS of course! I will try to at least update on weekends!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please… Don't hate. I'm also young so please excuse any writing mistakes. And to just get it out of the way, I won't be able to update much… Please read and review! And if you have anything to say that may help me please PM me. And if people like this story then I will continue it.**

**Disclaimer! ****I sadly do not own the Divergent characters or anything else! **

* * *

><p>FINALLY! I wanted to scream. I can finally go back to my brothers! Wait one second, let's get something straight first. My name is Beatrice (Tris) Pedrad. I have two idiotic brothers and their names are Uriah and Zeke Pedrad. And I have cancer. Well not anymore, I have been in remission for a couple of months now and can finally go back to my family. I have been gone from them for 5 years now, but a lot can happen in 5 years. My mom and brothers had to move while I was gone. Now apparently we live in Chicago, and I can't wait to get there.<p>

_PLEASE IGNOR I AM JUST A LINE A VERY BEAUTIFUL LINE IF I MAY SAY SO MY SELF…_

"Ahhhh…" I sigh once I get off the plane. I have been waiting for this moment for a while now. "Trissy-poo!" I turn to see my twin, Uriah, running at me. I laugh and hug him. Suddenly I feel two other pairs of arms wrap around me I look up to see my mom and brother Zeke hugging me back. "Arg! I missed you all so much!" I say to them.

"Race you to the baggage line!" Both of my brothers say at the same time. I laugh along with my mom and race them. I guess it would be obvious who won… Me of course! No I was just kidding it was Zeke.

"Good job Trissy! You beat Uriah!" I turn around and see that indeed I did beat Uriah. I laugh and turn back around to see that Zeke was holding my luggage and was holding his phone up. "We better hurry before mom leaves without us." He says and we all agree, laughing on our way back at Uriah's excuses for being slow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks so much for reading! Now take it away Uriah!**

**Uriah: *starts dancing weirdly***

**Me: * starts dancing along* ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DIVERGENT SADLY!**

Once we got to the car I had tears rolling down my cheeks. "Why do you eat so much cake if it slows you down then?!" I laugh at Uriah. Uriah sends a glare my wait from the front seat, "It's the best cake in the world if you would have tried it, you would understand then!" He argues with me. "Fine," I give in. "I will go to your oh, so, called amazing restaurant!" Suddenly Uriah squeals like a little fan girl. "You can meet our friends! Drop us off at Dauntless mom!" Great I think, what have I gotten myself into?

_**LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! **_

I walk into Dauntless, and I admit. It's pretty awesome. "Hey Tori." "Hi Zeke" The women behind the counter replies.

"Is anyone here yet?" "Yup they are over there." She, Tori, says pointing to the corner where a group of teenagers sat. Zeke gestures for me to follow him while Uriah walks ahead and sits by a brown haired girl. "Everybody, this is my sister Tris." Zeke motions to me. "This is Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Christiana, and Four." Uriah says while motioning to each one. (A/N I'm not going to write the description, I'm gonna let you imagine what you want them to look like)

"Hey," I say, earning some form of hi back. "I didn't even know Zeke and Uriah had a sister." Marlene says. "Ya," I said, "I'm Uriah's twin. I have been gone for cancer treatment." Every one of their faces change to faces of pity, excluding Fours and Lynn's faces. I ignore them and zero in on Lynn's face. She looks familiar…

"Oh my gosh Lynn! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" I yell. "Tris! You've gotten better! Last time I saw you were in the hospital before surgery." She yells back. We hug each other before turning back to the others. "Wait you two know each other?" Will ask. "Well for an erudite you are slow." Uriah laughs at Will

"Ya we know each other," I explain, "Lynn went to the same hospital as me and we were roomies, is what I call it. So we soon became friends." "So you were the girl in the other bed, you never showed your face." Shauna said. "Ya I was just scared that someone would make fun of me."

"Wait, why would someone make fun of you?" Marlene asks. "Because I had cancer and no hair." I explain while taking my hood off, showing my now short hair that's finally growing back.

"OH MY GOSH!" Christina squeals. "Now that Tris is in our group we can go shopping! We can go to my favorite stores! Oh! I can find your outfit for Zekes party! Also at his party you can help me set Zeke up with Shauna and Uriah with Marlene!" _Man that girl can talk a lot if she wants to _I think. "Sure…" I respond dragging out the word. "YAY!" she yells while dragging me out of the restaurant while saying a goodbye to Tori and the group on the way out, while I was trying to pull away.

_**HELLO! I AM A LINE BREAK, MY NAME IS STEVE!**_

Ugh! I like shopping, but not for FIVE HOURS! Now I'm carrying 10 bags! How much money does this girl have?! **(A/N sorry I didn't really want to describe the shopping trip I don't like shopping that much and I can't go often) **

"Come on Tris hurry up or we will be late to the party!" Christina complains. "Chris, I live at the party, remember? My brothers are hosting it." I ask. "Well ya but you are the star of the party! We need to get you ready!" She exclaims. I groan. "But I don't even have much make-up, and seriously! Who needs three hours to get ready?!" "We do of course!" She says as though it was obvious. "Of course it's obvious!" wait I said that out loud? I thought. "Uh ya, you did say it out loud." "Whoops sorry Chris." "No biggie." She replies.

Once we reach her house I stand there amazed. You see I never grew up rich or fancy and so when I was little and we went school shopping I couldn't get much. **(This is how I live)** Although Christina's house is s three story high house with a big front and back yard with a pool and a big party deck. I walk up the grand stairs to her room which had white walls. There was a queen size bed with a purple bed spread with white and purple pillows. The room had a dark wood desk in the corner and a walk-in closet. There was a door leading the bathroom where there was a huge vanity and a chair set up in front of the mirror.

"Sit." Christina said while pointing at the chair. After a while she hands me a pile of clothes. "Here put this on you can change in my room while I do my make-up and hair. DO NOT look in the mirror it's a surprise." She says while smiling.

I walk into her room and look at the clothes she has given me. The dress was actually really cute. It was a sleeveless black dress with a sweet heart neckline. At the bottom it comes out at the waist so its light and airy, also at the waist it has a bow. After putting on the dress I walk back into the bathroom to see Christina dressed and ready.

"Oh my gosh! You are beautiful!" I say to Chris once I see her. "Look at yourself." She says pointing to the mirror. I suppress a gasp. I thought nobody could make me beautiful but Christina did the impossible. My hair was curled and I had smoky eye shadow on and red lip stick. "Thanks so much Chris." I say while still looking at myself. "No problem, anything for my friends. Now let's go!" She says while handing me some high heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! **** I am soooooo sorry that I didn't update but I'm going to try to update on weekends! Now to the story! Oh and ****I SADLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING DIVERGENT! **

* * *

><p>Me and Chris run down the stairs then stop to catch our breath. "Ready?" She asks. I nod my head. We walk the rest of the way down holding hands. Once we reach the bottom Zeke looks up and runs over to me.<p>

"Trissy-poo! Come dance with your amazingly awesome brother!" Zeke says while taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. While dancing with Zeke I look around the room. Everywhere I look there is either people dancing, talking, or making out, all though there is one person not doing any of those three. Four. He is standing in the corner with a cup in his hand nodding his head along with the music. I didn't realize I was staring until I feel Zeke move away and look up at him while he stands up on the table.

"EVERYONE WHO IS NOT IN MY CLOSE GROUP OF FRIENDS GET OUT!" He yells over the music. There are a couple of groans and complaints though they leave. Zeke is now grinning with Uriah to his left, sitting on the couch. "Now let's get our truth and dare on!" Uriah shouts. I grin victoriously at Chris. She backs away from me slowly but runs into the couch. I laugh and then sit down in the only seat left which is next to Four.

"I go first!" I yell before Uriah or Zeke get to. "Lynn truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She says proudly.

"I dare you to go up to the next door neighbor, dressed up as a fairy, and ask if they have seen you pink unicorn named Sparkles." I say while laughing.

"Urgh, fine! But I don't have a fair costume so I can't do it!" She says thinking she can get away with it. I smile and snap my fingers. Uriah gets up and runs to the other room. He comes back soon with a pink fairy costume. She scowls but goes and puts it on. We go outside and I record the meeting. I come back inside laughing with tears coming down my cheeks while Lynn just shakes her head smirking.

What I come to find in the house is Chris and Will kissing and the others watching Mulan. **(And I had this idea because I was watching Mulan while writing this XD Hey! Don't hate! I love Disney movies **** ) **Marlene gets up and pauses the movie grinning. "What happened?" Shauna asks. I put the phone on the coffee table and play it. Everyone starts laughing when the little girl answered the door and told Lynn that the imaginary unicorn was having a sleep over with her.

"Okay! Well now that that's over, tell us what happened while we were gone." Lynn yells over the laughter.

"Okay," Marlene starts. "So while you were gone we decided we would continue the game until you got back. Well, Chris got dared to kiss Will and so they started going out! Then Uriah just gets up and walks away, so we follow him later and now here we are. We found Uriah sitting in here watching Mulan." She explains to us.

"Okay then." I and Lynn reply at the same time. We start laughing for like the fiftieth time today. The rest of the group just roll their eyes at us and start the movie again. During the movie I and Lynn quote the movie at our favorite parts. While in the hospital, this was our favorite movie. Apparently Lynn has a secret love with Disney movies but she told me not to tell anyone. It's around 12 at night when the movie ends. I stretch and get up saying good-byes to the group ad hugging my brothers good night before I go to bed. I change into pajamas and climb into bed, not able to get dreamy blue eyes out of my head.

_**ELLO! THIS LINE BREAKS NAME IS RYAN AND IT IS AUSTRALIAN!(I **__**LOVE**__** AUSTRALIAN ACCENTS I THINK THEY ARE SO COOL!)**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Urgh! I wake up to the most annoying sound ever!

_Crap you have school today!_ I think to myself. I quickly get up and get in the shower. Once I get out I dry my hair and sense it's naturally straight I leave it down. I quickly put some mascara and eyeliner on and go out to look for an outfit. After a while of looking I grab a long sleeve grey shirt with red sleeves and ripped blue jeans. I quickly brush my teeth and run downstairs and steal a pop tart from Uriah's hidden stash. "Hey!" I hear him yell. _Whoops_ I thought_ didn't see him there…_ I quickly grab my bag and slip on some black vans as I run out the door not forgetting to put on my favorite New York Yankees baseball cap. I laugh on my way out with Uriah chasing me. Quickly I through myself up on my brand new Harley and drive to school, though not before pulling on my helmet.

**FOURS POV:**

I pull up to school a little early like always. I watch as a Harley pulls up next to me and soon realize that it's Tris.

"Hey Tris," I say when I get out of the car. "Where are your brothers?" I ask as a second thought once I realized Zeke and Uriah aren't here

"I ran from them this morning." She replies laughing lightly. I chuckle along with her. She mocks a shocked face. I raise an eyebrow at her, her face changes into a scowl before replying.

"First off: That was the most you have ever spoken! And second: Am I seriously the only one here who can't raise one eyebrow?!" She disclaims. I nod my head and she just rolls her eyes. Suddenly her eyes go wide and she takes off running. Confused I turn around and see that Uriah and Zeke have showed up, Zeke starts walking over to me while Uriah takes off running after his twin.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like it! And once again I'm going to say it! I WILL BE UPDATING ON WEEKENDS. I'm sorry I just have a lot of homework. <strong>

**Uriah: Also she hates her ELA teacher and wishes I was in ALL her classes!**

**Me: Uriah! And yes, I do hate my teacher and wish you were in all my classes, you are amazing to me!**

**Uriah: Aww! LOVE YA TOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Sorry I didn't update sooner and just a fore warning I might not update soon. The reason is because I just bought **_**The Maze Runner **_**and I also just got **_**City of Heavenly Fire**_** from the library so… ya sorry. Sense I'm mad at myself, someone please do it for me.**

**Uriah and Zeke: I will! No I WILL! *continues arguing* **

**Four:*slaps hand over Uriahs and Zekes mouths* WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! I will do it then, Loveyapansycakes does not own Divergent sadly.**

**Fours POV:**

I watch as Zeke walks up to me. "What were you two talking about?" He asks me while raising an eyebrow. I now understand what she meant that she was the only one who can't raise an eyebrow.

"She just talked about why she was running away from Uriah." I say while slightly chuckling.

"Oh." Was all he says. I guess he wasn't really expecting me to say much. That's what I usually do anyways so it's not a surprise when I say one or two words. He is about to say more when we both hear a scream. I turn around to where I heard the scream and see Tris and Uriah wrestling.

"THAT WAS MY POPTART!" we both hear Uriah scream.

"WHO CARES? SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WHITH YOUR POPTART OBSESSION!" I start lightly laughing at the two fighting. After a while of watching I eventually go over to them with Zeke and break up the fight.

**Tris' POV:**

After a while of me and Uriah fighting Zeke and Four come to break us up. I feel a pounding in my head but just ignore it. "Why don't we just go and get to class" Zeke suggests while walking away. I start following but end up stopping, the pain in my head getting stronger.

Everyone stops and looks back at me. Uriah walks up beside me. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks. "Ya I'm fine. I just have a headache." I reply.

_**LINE BREAK! THIS IS A BORING LINE BREAK…..**_

Around lunch time my headache has gotten even worse. I have also become very dizzy. When I reach the lunch table and sit down quickly, hoping it would help with the dizziness though it just makes it worse. Suddenly the pain and dizziness has gotten too much and I groan in pain. Everyone at the table turns to me with panicked eyes.

"Are you okay?" Marlene and Shauna ask at the same time. I wave them off and tell them I'm fine. Though just as I'm about to say that, I feel bile rise in my throat and I run and vomit in a trash can. Lynn runs up to me and starts asking questions.

"Are you dizzy? Do you have a major headache?" I nod my head yes not able to find my voice.

Lynn has a panic look in her eyes. "Oh my gosh Tris, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Why?" I finally ask. Lynn gives me a look and I finally put the pieces together. My cancer has come back….

**Well…. I hoped you liked it… I'm just kidding I'm not that mean! Now back to the story!**

Lynn holds her hand out for me, just then I realized I had fallen to the ground. I take her hand and have her pull me up. "Well, let's go then" I say while referring to going to the hospital. Though just then everything goes blank and the last thing I see is the whole cafeteria staring at me with wide eyes and my group of friends running at me before I hit the ground.

**Zekes POV:**

_Oh no. Please no not Tris! _Is all I think as soon as I see her fall. Everyone at the table gets up and run towards her. I and Uriah bend down to pick her up while Shauna grabs the car keys out of my pockets and starts running for the car with Lynn and the other girls running with her. Four unlocks his car and the others get in his car while Uriah sets Tris in the back seat. He sets her head in his lap and I start the car, speeding to the hospital. I don't care about the speed limit all I care about is my sister!

Once we get to the hospital I and Uriah run in carrying Tris. "HELP!" I yell getting doctors' attention. They run up to us and take Tris from our arms. They start bombarding us with questions. I answer all of them the best I can and then before I know it they start rolling Tris away. I try running after them but a nurse keeps me back.

"We will tell you what is happening as soon as we can." She tells me trying to comfort me. I just turn around and start crying into Shauna's shoulder.

**Fours POV:**

I have absolutely no idea what is going on, and by the looks on all of everybody else's faces they don't know either. Only Uriah, Lynn, and Zeke know. I just sit down and wait for news along with everyone else. Oh how badly I wish it wasn't Tris that this is all happening to. Over the past day or two I have soon realized that I may have a crush on Tris. If only this wasn't happening I would have told Zeke. He is my best bud; he might have even helped me get Tris to be my girlfriend even though she is his sister. Although I bet she doesn't feel the same way.

_Shut up Four!_ I inwardly yell at myself. _Tris is in that room in pain and you are complaining about _yourself_!_ I just don't know what to do! Standing up I walk over to Zeke and sit beside him.

"Hey, do you know what is happening?" I ask him

"I have a pretty good idea, although I hope I'm wrong." We replies while still slightly crying.

"Well what do you think it is?" I keep asking hoping I might get _some_ answers

"Her cancer might be back." Is the only thing he says before he starts crying into Shauna shoulder again.

**Okay so this is the end! I'm not playing tricks on you. Sorry about that by the way. Though please review! I would love some help also! Like some ideas of what should happen later on, though please PM me those. Also, FOURTRIS would be here soon I hope! And sorry about this rant, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I know you probably hate me, and I deserve it. I haven't updated in the longest time ever and I said I was going to delete the story, but I didn't! I was going to continue it but then I moved to a different house but luckily not a new school! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Also I watched Mockingjay yesterday and I cried soooooo much!**

**I also don't own anything; it is all Veronica Roth's. **

**Fours POV:**

I sigh; I can't believe it has come back. I know I don't know her much but she is Zekes sister. All we can do now is just to wait.

**(A/N I know his POV was short it was just a continuation)**

**Tris POV:**

The first thing I notice when I gain consciousness is the annoying beeping sound that I have grown accustomed to: a heart monitor. _URGGHH! _I think _I hate hospitals._ I open my eyes and look around; my room is like any other hospital room, white and boring. Just then a nurse comes in.

"Oh Miss Tris Prior, your awake! I'll go get the doctor." She scurries off before I can even say a word. I laugh a little before the doctor comes in.

"So Tris, you must be wondering why you blacked out." All I can do is just nod, my head is starting to hurt. "Well, you see your cancer has come back. At the moment your head must be hurting because when you fell you it your head also. The nurse that was just in here is going to come back with some pain killers for your head. Also I will need to set an appointment up for you so we can have a conference with you parents we might have to give you chemotherapy." These flies threw my head. I can have cancer again! I just got back! All I can say is the first thing that comes to my head.

"Do I have to move away from my family again?" I must seriously sound pathetic though. I don't want to move away! I just got them back. I look for the doctors reaction and he just shakes his head.

"You have nothing to worry about. You will be able to stay here. So you better get used to seeing me!" He smiles trying to lighten the mood. He leans down and pats y shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. Do you want me to let your friends in? They are waiting to see you." I smile lightly nodding my head and thank him.

Soon the doors open and everyone comes in. The girls immediately come and hug me while the boys just stand to the side. Zeke just shrugs and joins in and soon, everyone is hugging me. I can't hold it in anymore, I just start to cry. Why does the world have to be so cruel?

_**Line break….. **_

After two days of being in the hospital I am finally being let out. They wanted to keep me over night to make sure I'm okay. Also my parents agreed to give me chemotherapy so now, I might be homeschooled. It all depends on how it goes. Though for the week, I'm out of school, which I'm glade about. At the moment, I'm waiting for my brothers to get home, they said they had something planned for me which I can't wait for.

"We're home!" I hear them yell up the stairs.

"Finally! Y'all took forever to get home, you know how I hate waiting!" I yell back while running down stairs ready to go. When I get down I see the whole gang there. "Hi." I say surprised that they are here also. Suddenly there is a blindfold over my eyes. "Hey!" I yell. I hear them start to snicker.

"It's a surprise Trissy!" I hear Four say. I scowl at the name. After some shuffling I feel someone's hands on my shoulders._ Christina._ I could tell by her small hands. (Also because I can feel that their nails are freshly manicured.) She pushes me forward and I let her direct me. I hear soe doors open and close and I realize we are getting in a car. _Where are we going?_ I question myself but I still get in. After a minute of struggling with the seatbelt I feel someone put it on for me.

"Thanks." I murmur. After what feels like half an hour of riding in a car someone helps me out and removes my blindfold. Looking up I smile, they took me to the amusement park.

**Thanks for reading! Once again I am sooo sorry for not updating. Also sorry that this is a short chapter. My new updating schedule will be one or two chapters a weekend, maybe more. It mainly depends on what I am doing you know? **


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. I have been super busy. You see I'm only 13 years old and I had a parade on Sunday so the day before my school band (Which I was in the parade for) had to practice. (And good news, well more like good news for me is that we won!) Now I will stop talking…. **_**IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM PLEASE READ!**_

**I do not own divergent! **

**Tris POV:**

Smiling I turn around. "Thank you guys, I love the amusement park!"

"We know, that's why we took you here." Says Four, which surprised me since I didn't know he knew I liked them. I guess Zeke must have told them. Looking around I spot a Ferris wheel, I start walking towards it when I get held back. I follow the arm holding me back to see that it's Fours arm.**(A/N I know it's in about every fanfic but I just had to.. it's in the book! ****) **

"What was that for?" I complain. I know childish right? But I really want to go on the Ferris wheel.

"Wait for me," He says in the same did, mocking me. I could see a smile forming on his face. "I want to come with you. Also everyone else ditched us so that means we are now partners." Now he has a small smile on his face. A real one that rarely is seen.

"Sure." I agree, turning back to the Ferris wheel. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel!" Four nods his head, walking with me. We step into a little cart thingy and the ride starts. Every time the cart sways a little my shoulder rubs Fours shoulder, sending warmth and an electric feeling through my shoulder, making my heart pump faster. I look at Four, who is currently staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Hmm…? Oh, nothing."

"Wait, are you scared of heights?" I wait to see if he replies but I don't get any response back. "Oh my gosh you are! You should have told me, we wouldn't have gone on the ride. I'm so sorry."

"It's not a problem. If it's some ones fault its mine. I didn't say anything. The ride is almost over anyway." And he was right, the ride is almost over. After that we walked around and talked. Occasionally riding a ride or playing a game. Soon I spot a big stuffed Red Panda **(And not like a stuffed panda that's red but like a red panda… there is an animal called a red panda and that's what the stuffed plushy is. If you don't know what they are you can just look them up) **on a game.

"Oh! Let's play that game I want the red panda. Pease Four, pleeeaaaasssseeeee….." I laugh at his reaction. His face is contorted from the high pitched voice I used.

"Fine." He agrees, laughing along with me. "Yay!" I say overreacting. I start laughing again and walk over to the booth. I start reaching for my money when Four pulls out some money. I look at him confused but let him anyway. The booth owner hands him three baseballs. For Four to win the prize he has to knock down all the pins in a pile. To my surprise though, Four knocks down all the pins in every pile using one baseball for each one. The booth owner was surprised too.

"Uh… which one do you want?" The vender asked. "You can have three since you knocked down all three, though youdidn'thave to_." _I held back a laugh when the vender said the last part under his breath.

"I'll have that one," Four says pointing to the red panda, "That one," The next one he picked was a stuffed teddy bear, "And that one that one." He says smirking, pointing to a pink unicorn. The vender grabs the prizes and gives them to Four.

"Why the pink unicorn?" I ask. I was very confused; he knows I'm not that type of person. Instead of answering he walks past me to a little girl dressed up as a princess, I noticed earlier that was looking at the unicorn. He bends down to her level so that they are face to face.

"Here," He says, handing the stuffed animal to the girl. "You can have this; I don't think we need it, unlike you who should always have a magical pet by your side!" The little girl smiles from ear to ear. Thanking Four she runs off to her mother's side and shows her what she just got. Four turns back to me and he also has a smile.

"I didn't know you were so good with children." I said teasing him, a smile playing on my face. He rolls his eyes and shoves my shoulder playfully. Even the small gesture sent my heart racing.

"Come on lets go back and meet up with the group." I agree and we start heading back to the entrance where we meet the group and start going home. I enter my house, immediately grabbing pillows and blankets from the hallway closet since everyone is staying the night. I lie down between Four and Christina and wait for everyone to get situated and then Zeke turns the lights off. Last thing I hear is blankets rustling before falling into a void filled with beautiful blue eyes.

_**Line break…. It would be weird to write about someone sleeping XD**_

I wake to people laughing quietly and whispering. Groaning I turn and stuff my head back into my pillow to block the sound out and snuggle into my blankets. This only causes them to laugh even harder.

"Shut up!" I yell at them. All I want to do it sleep! Why can't they just let me sleep? Just at that moment my pillow moves. _Just leave me alone!_ I mentally yell at them while pulling my pillow back. There is even more laughter and the pillow starts laughing to. I sit up quickly and realize that Four was my pillow…. Oh no.

**Well I hope you liked it! I will update again soon since I have nothing to do today **** Read and review please. **

**IMPORTANT:**** If you have any ideas of what should happen or something like that for the story please PM me and leave a name so I can give the credit to you if I like them! And if your idea doesn't show up into the story please don't be mad with me. Some I might not think will go good with the story or I might not even do this anymore. You can also give me ideas for another story if you want me to write another one. **


End file.
